


Not Looking For Alaska

by phminehalo



Category: Looking for Alaska - John Green
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phminehalo/pseuds/phminehalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending of Looking For Alaska. I felt there needed to be more LFA smut, so here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Looking For Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF WaRNIG SHIT FUCK

After  
The Colonel slamming off the shower woke me and as if planned, my clock wailed. What had happened last night? My head throbs as I think about it. Did I kiss Alaska? Alaska barged into our room, coming straight for me as I stood up, leaning on the bed below me.  
“Alaska.”  
“Hey Pudge” she says looking me up and sitting next to me on the bed frame.  
“So… where’d you go last night?”  
She gave me a look of doom similar to that of the Eagle’s. “...I needed some time.” As she looked at the map on the wall, I noticed she was holding something. If I tried I could probably get away with snatching it.   
“Hey!” she said as I grabbed it with my right hand, pulling it across my body.  
Her hand followed mine and I avoided it by falling onto my back on the bed. She followed now straddling me, holding my wrists down. She froze as she realized where she was. She just locked my eyes.   
“Woah. You love your boyfriend.” The Colonel reminded Alaska as he stepped out of the bathroom.  
“Do I?” she said quickly as she snatched it from my hand.   
She stood up and leaned up against the wall looking at the map. She started running her hand down her hair while she read the names of each of the states. The Colonel looked at me and shrugged. I followed her, stepping in front of her. She balled her fist in my shirt and pushed me onto the wall. As she faces me, pinning me yet again. She released my shirt and just as I thought she was going to kiss me, she raised her hand in front of my face. She had been holding a red-white-and-blue minuteman figure. I took hold of it. I noticed red lines going down her whole left arm as she lowered it.   
“Private Jennings is my favorite childhood memory. He cheers me up at my lowest” she said, getting off and facing the door. “If I can't kiss you, I can sure as hell trust you to make me happy” she said, looking back. “DON’T lose it” she said, walking forward. “C’mon, I got a surprise for yall. Colonel, get dressed and have Takumi meet us at the hole.” he nodded.   
As we turn the corner to the door in the hall, she pins me on the wall again. Her hands brace her above my head. Her eyes are almost closed as she tilts her head. She looks like she’s in some sort of trance. As her lips get closer I can feel her breath against my face. She’s panting. She snapped out of it and looked down.  
“You gotta at least hold my hand.”  
“What?”  
“Pudge I’m weak and this is the third time I’ve almost kissed you.” she says as my eyes dart to her arm again, covered in… cuts.  
Her eyes catch mine on her arm and she jumps back facing away. As she rubs her arm trying to cover it, she looks back.  
“...And I… Need you right now.” She looked away. “I haven’t… done that for a good year.” She pulls out a pen and scribbles “Jake” on her hand, shaking. “I need somethinggg.” she says, continuing to shake holding her hand out.   
I grab her hand and we continue walking out. She sniffles looking up trying to keep a tear in her eye. I stop and hug her. I feel how cold she is and she melts in, unfolding her arms from between us.   
“It’s just-- I haven’t been on the short end of the stick for a while.” We just stand there for a while. “It’s great to have you. To have someone that cares.”   
She laughs as she pulls away a little, wiping a tear. “Heh, if I didn’t love my boyfriend, I’d probably kiss you right now. You’re being really sweet.”  
“Do you?”  
She pounds my chest while I hold her at the waist. “Yes. Yes I do.” she says looking up at me. “C’mon”, she says sliding her hand down to mine, leading me to the hole.  
“So, what’s the surprise?” she says sitting down on a chair. She pulls out a case of beer, smiling while handing me one.   
She caps them and we clink our bottles. She draws circles in the dirt with her finger.  
“Hey Pudge?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Could I ask you something serious?”  
“Sure.” my heart pounds.  
“Will you remember me? When all this shit is over.” she looks up at me. “When you’ve probably married a beautiful girl and shit.”  
“Yeah dude!”  
“Really?” she smiled so bright.  
“Like, I really like you.”  
“Prove it.” she said looking at my chest and flicking back up. “Confess something.”  
“Um, I totally was in awe when I first saw you. Kinda was a total pervert about it.” she punched me.  
“That’s not fair, I know that!”  
“Fine. On the field, when we were drinking that wine? I wanted to tell you that… I liked you.”  
“Well, I knew that too, but it’s good enough.” she took a swig.  
“Your turn.”  
“Excuse me?” she looks at me. “I love my boyfriend.” she says, looking away.  
“It’s only fair.”  
“Two nights ago, in the barn. When we were sitting on the sleeping bags smoking, I wanted more than anything to be crammed in that bag with you. And It was a really weird night because I usually mess with myself to fall asleep. And with all you guys around, well…”  
“And did you?” I asked jutting my head towards hers. She slowly approached mine.  
“...Maybe” she whispered as we approached.  
“BEER!” the Colonel said as he trutched down the hill with Takumi.  
We awkwardly separated and darted eyes to each other as we handed out beers. As they sat down and talked to themselves, I smiled at her. She broke contact and laughed at her thighs.   
I stood up and held out my beer. The Colonel moved his cigarette from his mouth and joined as the others did.   
“To the night we almost lost Alaska.” Clink.


End file.
